


What Remains [artwork]

by eks4s



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blood, F/F, Fanart, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eks4s/pseuds/eks4s
Summary: Art forWhat RemainsbyKelinswriter
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 73
Kudos: 54
Collections: Sanvers Big Bang | 2020





	1. List

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! **The artworks contain massive spoilers.** The story is absolutely amazing so you might want to [read the fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978287) first (if you haven't) before taking a peek over here :)

#### Artworks

`  
[Chapter Five](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973073/chapters/65837308#workskin)  
[Chapter Seven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973073/chapters/65837452#workskin)  
[Chapter Nine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973073/chapters/65837569#workskin)  
`

  



	2. Chapter Five

#### Chapter Five


	3. Chapter Seven

#### Chapter Seven


	4. Chapter Nine

#### Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart for [What Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26978287) by [Kelinswriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelinswriter/)
> 
> \--
> 
> Hello! Had so much fun working on these. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Thank you very much!!


End file.
